We've Got a Situation
by AllDaydreamsAreDangerous
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, but never enter the arena because Haymitch saves them. How? His secret rebellion! Major Everlark! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **Hey! I know I posted the Divergent\Hunger Games crossover yesterday, but barely any people read it so I'm starting a new story. If more people read it I will continue writing it in the near future. It's called "It's All Coming Back to Me Now." This story is a pure Everlark\drama fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!

Thanks **onedirectionforever2194** for editing!

**Disclaimers- **I don't own anything except the plot.

**Haymitch's Point of View**

"COME ON! I'm going to need a lot more liquor if you don't fix this!"

My name is Haymitch Abernathy. I won the 50th annual Hunger Games right now I'm with Plutarch Heavensbee and a few other workers. Or should I say rebellions. Yeah, we are rebellions planning to overthrow the Capitol. The Capitol who is sending innocent children to kill one another.

Back some information about me and my life. After winning the Hunger Games the Capitol killed everyone who was important to me. The biggest effect of this is that I've become an alcoholic. I can't go more than a few hours without a drink.

Besides that I just live in the victor's village all alone m, besides my geese, because I'm the only living victor in Distict 12. Oh right, I forgot to say this. There are 12 Districts and a Capitol in Panem, the country where we live.

You know how I said 12 Districts. I may have lied. There are 13 Districts. District 13 is being kept a secret because that's where the rebels live. It's where I am now.

Once a week instead of me calling District 13 and the other rebels, I sneak away to meet them.

Just a little information. This day Plutarch tells the Capitol he is visiting me so we can sneak away together.

So the reason why I just told my co-workers to fix something is because they are a week behind! They are supposed to have our plans ready before the day before the Hunger Games begin, but the plans are taking longer than expected.

If it takes much longer to finish these plans we will have to send another 24 children into the arena.

I should probably explain what these plans are that I keep mentioning before I talk about anything else.

As I said before I drink a lot of alcohol, so the plan is to switch President Snow's glass of red wine with a glass of red wine with a little extra alcohol and poison. Tasteless poison to be exact so he won't even know what hit him!

Once this happens it will take a few minutes for the poison to work and President Snow will be killed! Then hopefully the rebellion can take over! This should also cause the Hunger Games to be cancelled. There is no way in hell I'm letting anyone else go into the Games.

Am I forgetting anything? I don't think so.

Oh wait. The Mockingjay is symbol of the rebellion.

And I am the leader, I am the mockingjay.

**Katniss' Point of View**

Effie reaches her hand into the reaping bowl and says, "Primrose Everdeen." My heart stops. I scream and volunteer for her. Prim is my sister. She means the world to me and there is no way that I'm going to let her fight for her life.

Let me start by introducing myself. My name is Katniss Everdeen and I am seventeen years old. My father died from a mining accident, so I live with my younger sister, who i just volunteered for, and my mother who isn't that much of a mother. She is in her own world so I'm in charge of taking care of the family. My best friend's name is Gale. We always go hunting together, but I definitely don't like him as more than a friend, even if he likes me. I have a crush on a guy named Peeta.

Back to present time. I just walked onto the platform where Effie is waiting to greet me and call the make tribute. I arrive on stage and shake her hand.

Effie reaches into the boys reaping bowl and reads the name on the small slip of paper. My breath catches in my throat as she says "Peeta Mellark," my crush.

**A\N: **First chapter, done! Sorry it's so short; I wanted to see people's reaction before writing longer chapters. Please, please, please follow, favorite, and REVIEW! It means the world to me. And follow me on instagram, I have a Demi Lovato fan account, but I will keep updates and DM people the chapter earlier than when I post it! Or you can PM me and I will do the same thing, even if it's not the whole chapter. Please review! Thanks for reading I hoiped you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:** Hey guys! I hope you guys are all doing well. I'm back with the second chapter of this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it as well as check out my Hunger Games\ Divergent crossover and maybe review? It would mean the world to me.

Thanks, of course, to **onedirectionforever2194 **for editing.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, except that plot.

**Peeta's Point of View**

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? "Peeta Mellark? Where are you? Come forward." Effie said through her microphone.

I slowly stepped forward as the crowd cleared a path for me to walk. I felt my palms start to sweat and heart race as I walked towards to platform.

As I reached the platform I noticed Katniss staring at me. It wasn't a look of sympathy though, it was something else. I wonder if she even knows I exist besides now of course.

I don't know if I like her as more than a friend, yet. I certainly am attracted to her and have been since kindergarten.

I looked at her for a moment; we made eye contact then quickly looked away. Effie them told us to shake hands, but to my surprise Katniss reached forward and engulfed me in a HUGE hug.

I hugged right back pulling her as close to me as possible. I wanted to help her and I knew from that moment on that I would do anything I could to save her. She deserves so much.

After a few moments Effie cleared her throat so we pulled away. I could see Katniss slightly blushing.

Effie said a few more important pieces of information, and then Katniss and I were escorted to a room in the back where our families and close friends would come say goodbye.

My dad was the first to walk in. He walked up to me and wrapped me in a huge hug followed by my siblings. None of us said anything, except "I love you" and "bye." Which hurt, but I knew as well as them that there was no way in hell I could possibly win.

My mom walked in after the rest of my family walked out. She told me "Looks like District 12 may have a winner this year." I knew she wasn't talking about me, but was talking about Katniss. I sighed, knowing she was right.

She reached out and gave me a quick hug, one that was so fast i didn't have time to return. Then she just walked out of the room without saying one work.

Oh well. That's how my family is.

**Katniss' Point of View**

While I watched Peeta walk into the small room next to the one I was in, I thought that maybe we could get closer over this trip. The Games are going to suck anyways so I might as well get my wish and make-out with Peeta. Or just have him speak to me.

Just then Gale walked into the room and wrapped me in a huge hug. I embraced him back with a sad look on my face. This may be the last time I see him. I know that it's terrible, but I know that he likes me so it will be harder on him than me as far as not seeing each other.

Gale then spoke to me "Use hunting to your advantage. Not many people will be able hunt, especially not like you, Catnip." I was able to crack a real smile at the use of my nickname.

I then hugged him again and said "goodbye" and he responded with "No, see you soon."

I nodded and watched as he left and my mother and Prim walked in.

I hugged Prim and told her to stay with Gale during the day and that he would take care of her. I knew he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

I then turned to my mother and gave her a short speech about being there for Prim and taking good care of her.

I then said, which may be my last words to them, "Bye Mom. Goodbye Little Duck." They both said goodbye back and were escorted out of the room leaving me by myself.

I sighed and really hoped my family would be okay.

**Haymitch's Point of View**

So I'm still working with the other members of the rebellion on how to speed up the process of perfectly combing the alcohol and poison so that President Snow wouldn't know what we were doing.

Worst of all we just got a phone call saying that it was going to be longer to get the poison transported to District 13. After all, the Capitol is watching out every move.

We also found out who the tributes are going to be. The tributes that I will have to mentor. The tributes that will have to think they are going to go fight in the games.

One was a boy named Peeta Mellark. I could work with him and get him to join the rebellion because he appeared strong.

The girl's name was Katniss Everdeen. I could tell that her sister meant the world to her and she would do anything to keep Primrose Everdeen safe.

Katniss Everdeen didn't do much, but I could tell that she was going to be a pain in the ass to work with she had that look in her eye.

I think that both Peeta and Katniss will be easy enough to get to join our side of the rebellion, but I guess we'll find out in the future.

Now I have to head back to District 12 as soon as possible to meet the tributes. I waved goodbye to the other rebels saying "Don't add to my reasons to drown my blood in alcohol" and I knew that they would work as hard as possible while I worked at the Capitol with Plutarch.

We both leave our work site and headed back on the short path that would bring us back to District 12. As soon as we got back I would have to sneak into the train and make it look like I had been there the whole time, but maybe have a drink first. Yeah that would be for the best.

I just hoped that I could also do the best for these kids. And other generations of these kids to come.

**A\N:** Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed!

I want to get to know my readers so in your response please tell me who your favorite band\ singer is.

With that PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way, my sister didn't help me proofread so sorry for any mistakes I missed.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the Hunger Games, sorry.

**Haymitch's Point of View**

"Okay. So here's what we are doing." I spoke to Katniss and Peeta in the privacy of Peeta's bedroom.

Let me get you caught up. We had just finished the train ride to the Capitol and I was showing the tributes their bedrooms so i could explain what was happening. It may be a bad idea to let them know now, but who gives a crap. I haven't been able to drink in a few hours. The sooner I get this over with the soon I can drown that bottle of alcohol.

"I'm the leader of the rebellion. We are planning in killing President Snow and stopping the games. Hopefully taking over the government as well." I said to Katniss and Peeta.

"Wait what? It sounded like you just said that you are killing the president!" Katniss yelled.

"Why don't you scream a little louder Sweetheart. I don't think that everyone who works for Snow heard you! Shut the hell up. You guys both heard what I said." I told them before muttering "dumb ass."

"You know I'm not deaf and Peeta isn't either so why don't explain why your screwing with us?" Katniss yelled at me again.

Before I could reply Peeta said "Katniss calm down and let the man explain himself."

"Thank you Peeta. I knew I liked you better that Katniss. Anyway, I'm working on a potion of poison and alcohol that we are going to give President Snow so you two don't have to die. Your welcome." I told them.

"Please let us talk for a few minutes Haymitch" said Peeta politely before finishing "Anything you need to finish telling us?"

"One thing. I am the leader if this rebellion therefore I must have a symbol. I am the mockingjay." I informed them.

Katniss then gasped before speaking "I was given a mockingjay pin by my friend Madge earlier today."

"Well isn't it meant to be Sweetheart" I said sarcastically, "I'll leave you two to talk. Remember Sweetheart don't think to much, just drink your problems away. It works. Cheers" I said before taking a sip of my drink.

**Peeta's Point of View**

"Okay Katniss. What do you think. Should we join his rebellion? Or we can stay out of it."

"I am staying out of it. He's the real dumb ass so he can go to hell for poisoning the president." Katniss told me.

"Well I'll do anything for us not to have to fight in the Hunger Games. What if we could help gerneration a of people?"

Katniss groaned before saying "We're going to have to do the right thing here, aren't we?"

I nodded my head before boldly wrapping me arms around her. To my surprise she rested her head on my chest. I think she could probably hear my heartbeat!

**Katniss' Point of View**

I was cuddled up to Peeta. I could hear the steady beat of his heart. Although I think it's getting faster. I hope so. Maybe he likes me too!

I looked Peeta and he said "Can I just?" Before leaning forward and putting his lips on mine. This kiss is so gentle, but I wanted a little more so I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. His tongue darted into my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. He won, but I wrapped my legs around his waist. He finally broke the kiss and started kissing down my neck. I moaned as he sucked on my pulse point. Then I brought his lips back to mine and he lowered me onto his bed.

Just the the door opened and we saw Haymitch standing there with wide eyes.

We pulled apart and fixed our hair and I said "We will join you rebellion" before walking out the door and making my way to my bedroom.

**Peeta's Point of View**

Haymitch just started laughing, but I think my cheeks are turning bright red. He said to me "I didn't know that you and Sweetheart were so close."

"We are not. Seriously I don't know why that happened. We barely ever talked before the reaping."

"I am not buying it. Sorry Peeta. I am happy that you convinced her to help though. I mean it sure makes life easier. Maybe we can all talk about your jobs in the plan. Wait you two making out just gave me the BEST idea!"

"Haymitch" I whined not wanting to know what he was planning.

"You two are going to be the star-crossed lovers of District 12!"

"Seriously Haymitch?! That's your big, wonderful plan!"

"Yup and if you don't want to me gossiping about what I just saw" Haymitch the paused and raised his eyebrows before finishing "then you better be in."

"Fine, but you go talk to Katniss. We can all talk later, but right now I don't know if its a great idea to see her."

"Two things. One, is Peeta afraid of Katniss."

"Before you finish, no thats ridiculous!"

"Two, suit yourself" Haymitch finished before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

**Haymitch's Point of View**

This time I knocked before entering a room, even though I'm almost positive that Katniss is alone, you never know if she's hooking up with some guy from another District.

"Sweetheart, I'm coming in" I called to her. I heard what sounded like a "whatever" so I entered her room to see Katniss crying.

"Awww Sweetheart, what's wrong Katniss?"

"Nothing I'm fine. It's not like I've been crushing on Peeta for years and he only kissed me because it was a spur of the moment thing. I'm fine. Do you need something Haymitch?"

"You know I think Peeta likes you too. He didn't seem too pleased with my plan. And he didn't think it was the right time to talk to you. Maybe thats because he thinks you don't actually like him."

"Plan?" Oops, I must have let that slip.

"Umm yeah. You and Peeta are going to be star-crossed lovers. It will distract the Capitol and will make everything flow more smoothly. It is the perfect idea!"

"I don't think so. Peeta agreed to this?"

"He wasn't too happy but he said fine. So are you in?"

"Whatever. If it helps and no one has to go into the arena then I'm in. Do you need anything else or can I be by myself and wallow in self-pity?"

"I'm good. Thanks Sweetheart." I said walking out of the room.

Wow, these kids are going to be hard to work with...

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. It will only take a second! Until next time, love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys! I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in weeks! I haven't felt well and I had major abdominal surgery about a week and a half ago. It sucked, but I'm getting better, so while I heal I should update often! I'm going to update my other story, (for anyone who doesn't know it's a Divergent/Hunger Games story) very soon. Thank you to all my readers. I love you all!

**Haymitch's Point of View**

Holy crap are these kids driving me insane. It's the day of the tribute parade and Katniss is being a pain in the ass and Peeta is trying to calm her down but she keeps snapping at him. Not that I completely blame her. I mean, Peeta's obsessing over making sure they are trained enough. If all goes according to plan, they won't need to train.

Of course though, with me, nothing always goes according to plan.

I'm actually about to leaves these dumbasses and go to another secret meeting with Plutarch Heavensbee. We need to discuss how we are giving the alcohol to President Snow. I think we should just hand it over. Anyone would just want to drink it, right? I mean, who could turn down an alcoholic drink?

I just walked onto our secret underground train system. I read about what these used to be like. They were called subways and were all destroyed during the war. All but one. The one I'm on. This one only goes to District 13 from the Capitol and from District 12. Convenient right?

It only takes about an hour to get to District 13, so I decided to get a drink, then pass out for the rest of the trip.

After grabbing a glass of liquor I sat on the couch and fell asleep.

A few hour later I woke to a jerking halt of the subway. After grabbing a few papers that had ideas and plans for training for the tributes to share with Plutarch, I got off the train and walked into out rebellion headquarters.

I walked into a mess of work and people. "What the hell is going on here?!" I screamed. Everything is supposed to be organized.

"Ummm hey Haymitch" Plutarch began before seeing the look in my eye and explaining what was happening. "I'm just going to say it, I honestly don't know what we are going to do. Somehow in the short time you've been training the tributes, everything got screwed up. First off, you can see our office mess of papers and books. Second, have we ever thought of how the heck we are going to present this to the president. We can't just walk up to him and say "hey drink this" we need to have a better plan."

"That's what you idiots were supposed to be doing!" I yelled. I then continued "Lucky for you, I have everything figured out because the girl from my district is a pain in the ass and won't do anything. And the boy spends all of this time telling her what to do so she doesn't kill me. Seriously, I think if Peeta wasn't around, Katniss would actually kill me. Anyways here are my plans." I then handed Plutarch my notes.

They read that we share a drink with President Snow to celebrate a new year of the Hunger Games. And by the way, by we, I mean Snow and I. Plutarch is not going to be involved in the actual plan. He will just help with planning. Next President Snow will be poisoned, as long as nothing else goes wrong.

Once he finished reading Plutarch spoke "You know you are going to be killed."

"What?" I responded.

"This, my friend is a suicide note."

"Why?"

"Haymitch, what happens when the President collapses dead in front of everyone? You will be killed by peacekeepers immediately. You need to somehow hide what you're doing and make sure there are no cameras. Then go on with your plan, because this is going to show everyone that you killed Snow."

I didn't respond. I just stood there. I can't believe I didn't think of that. The last thing I need is to be killed for killing President Snow.

I finally said "Okay, so what do you think?"

Plutarch carefully answered, "I'll find a way to get you into his office. There won't be any cameras in there due to Snow practically living there watching people."

"Why don't we just go there earlier, before the tribute interviews start? The plan was to do this during the interview, right?"

"Yes" I said and them continued "Which are very soon. In three days. This means I need to know if you are done with the poison."

"We are ready" Plutarch responded.

"Good. Well I think I should head back and see where my tributes are at. Katniss is probably trying to kill someone now. I'll see everyone in a few weeks hopefully and I'll see you back at the Capitol, right Plutarch? You'll be there to save me if screw up."

Someone coughed in the background "when, when you screw up."

I chose to ignore it. Plutarch nodded, so I waved and headed back to the subway for my ride back to the Capitol.

**Katniss' Point of View**

Haymitch is so stupid! He thinks that Peeta and I actually believe him when he says he is spending the afternoon in his room, we know that he is going to work on plans for his assassination of the president. Where, I'm not sure though, and I wanted to find out, but when I followed him he got onto some weird, underground train.

I then lost track of him of course and had to go back to the training center. I then messed around with a bow and arrow for ten minutes before getting bored and grabbing Peeta. We are now sitting in his room. We are sitting across from each other on the ground.

We are just sitting here talking about random things. Random childhood memories. I'm having the time of my life and I'm pretty sure he is too. We have become since we came here. I still like him, so much more now actually. I don't think he likes me as more than a friend, but that doesn't matter. He has said that I'm his best friend. That means a lot to me, not only because I'm happy he thinks we are so close, but because he is so popular back at home.

Anyways, he is my best friend now too. As close as I am to Gale, we are never going to be able to be as close as we were before I got reaped.

Peeta just finished telling me a story about him and his brothers pranking a customer when he was nine years old. I was laughing. It was great, it's been so long since I have truly laughed.

"There was another time in the bakery, you actually came in to look at the cakes with Prim. I had just finished icing a cake that looked like the forest. I thought of you actually." Peeta said.

"Really?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, then I saw you and decided that I was going to talk to you, I never got the courage because you were always with Gale and I was intimidated by him."

"Why?"

"Well he sort of doesn't seem very, what's the word? Approachable."

I let out a laugh and nodded. "I guess I see where you're coming from.

After that story I was still laughing a little and looking at my feet. When I looked up I saw Peeta straring at me.

"What? Is everything alright?" I asked.

"It's perfect. Absolutely perfect, it's just you're so different. Good different." He responded.

I just sat there smiling back. I then stated "In the case, I think you're a lot different the I expected. You're telling me these stories, and I see that as great as you were before, you're even better now that I know hat here's more to you than meets the eye."

"Really?" He asked moving closer to me.

"Uh huh" I nodded.

"Then you don't mind if I do this?" He asked before kissing my cheek.

"Not at all" I told him.

He then leaned in and kissed my lips softly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. After a few seconds he pulled away and smiled at me. My smile was certainly matching his. We just sat there smiling like idiots.

The door opened suddenly and we jumped away from each other just to see Haymitch standing there.

"Hey" he said clearly not seeing anything. We both waved in response. He then continued "I have the plan to murder Snow, I'm not letting you guys know though. The less you two know, the better."

"Are you freaking serious? Are you really not telling us! Why tell us there is a plan then not tell us what you're doing?" I yelled at him before standing up and walking out of Peeta's room.

Right before I closed to door I heard Haymitch yell back "Maybe I can't tell you because you and Peeta keep skipping training and look suspicious!"

I just chuckled to myself and walked into my room.

**A/N: **And done. Thanks for reading. I really would like to know what your favorite part was and what you would like to see happen. I will try to bring as many of your ideas as I can into the story. So PLEASE REVIEW.

Goodbye for now


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's my favorite so far! I only got one review last chapter, which is more than I've been getting. Please review! It helps motivate me to write!

**Disclaimer- **I sadly don't won anything.

**Peeta's Point of View**

Haymitch does have a point, Katniss and I skipping training can't look good for District 12, but screw it. I really don't care, and I don't think Katniss does either. I'm really enjoying getting to know her. I think I may be starting to like her, as more than a friend. I mean, we keep kissing so I guess that should be an indicator that we are becoming more than just friends, right?

Anyways, I think that I should go check on Katniss. She did sort of just storm off after Haymitch came back. I don't quite blame her though, he is a little blunt with his words.

I then stood up and walked into Katniss' room. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later she opened the door.

"Peeta, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Can I come in? I figured we can talk." I answered.

She nodded and opened the door the rest of the way to let me in.

"So... What's up?" Katniss them asked as I sat on the floor next to her. She was sitting on a pillow in a corner so I just skipped the pillow and sat down.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask how you feel about Haymitch's plan."

"Which one. Us being star-crossed lovers or him assassinating the president?"

"Wow our lives are really screwed up if that's a question you have to ask!" We both laughed before I finished, "Both."

"I feel like Haymitch killing President Snow is only going to end in disaster. There's nothing good that could possibly come out of it. I mean, I want the games to end as much as the next person, but this is Haymitch we are speaking about. Messing up is the only thing he's good at besides drinking."

"Now Katniss, that was a little harsh. How do you feel about us being star-crossed lovers?"

"I'm not really comfortable with it at all to be honest. It just doesn't work in my opinion."

"And why is that?" I ask sliding closer to her. "Is this why?"

"Peeta..." She said before I leaned forward and pressed my lips on hers for the second time today. She quickly responded by wrapping her arms around my neck.

We both pulled away a moment later before Katniss said "I've always liked you as more than a friend."

"I can't say I always have, but I know for a fact that I like you a lot more than I probably should, Katniss."

She smiled before reaching forward and kissing me again. I swiped my tongue across her lip and she parted her lips, deepening the kiss. I slowly helped her lower her back so her head was on the pillow she had been sitting on.

I honestly don't know how much time has passed, but at some point I heard someone clear their throats causing Katniss and I to break away.

We looked up to see Haymitch standing there smirking. "We'll I think you two have the whole lovers thing down, don't you?"

"Screw you." Katniss shot back.

"What did you need, Haymitch?" I asked as politely as possible. I didn't want to sound as pissed off as Katniss does, even if that is how I feel right now.

"I just wanted to ask if you guys wanted dinner, but you look a little preoccupied." He told me.

"We will be down for dinner in a few minutes, thank you Haymitch." I told him.

"Oh and by the way, have you ever heard of knocking?" Katniss shot at him as he began walking out the door.

"Have you ever heard of responding to knocking?" He shot right back.

She groaned at his response, so I put my hand on her knee, trying to relax her.

"I promise we will be down in ten minutes tops." I said.

Haymitch nodded and closed the door behind him.

**Katniss' Point of View**

I can't believe Haymitch walked in on us again. I mean it's not like we were doing anything terrible, but it's still embarrassing. I am actually really mad at Haymitch. He ruins a lot of things.

"Come on Katniss, we should get ready to go to dinner." Peeta told me standing up and offering me his hand, helping me up too.

I walked over to the mirror and brushed my messy hair then tossed my hair brush to Peeta who ran it through his hair quickly. We straightened our clothes and made sure we looked presentable before leaving the room. When we got into the hallway Peeta reached out and grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers. I just looked over into his eyes smiling.

We walked into the elevator and went to the first level, where training and dining was. Since we are the last District, our dining room is farthest from the elevator. We walked down the hallway and right before we got to our room, Peeta let go of my hand.

"Hello my dears." Effie greeted us. I just half smiled awkwardly while Peeta, who is always better with words spoke, "I'm so sorry we're late. We lost track of time."

I guess he's not always better with words because Haymitch had to comment, "They were just busy doing other things. Don't worry though, they were being safe."

"Shut the hell up Haymitch!" I snapped.

"Well let's start eating, shall we?" Effie asked, clearly oblivious to the tension between the three of us.

"Sounds wonderful." Peeta answered for Haymitch and I who were busy glaring at one another.

I sat down next to Effie and gave Peeta a look telling him he better not let Haymitch sit next to me. Peeta seemed to catch on because he took the seat next to me and Haymitch sat between him and Effie. This did mean we were glaring at each other still due to sitting across from each other.

"So what were you two doing during training? I was informed that you barely stayed five minutes before leaving and heading back to Peeta's room. Should I be worried about you two?" Haymitch asked.

"We stayed longer than that before leaving, but we just wanted to talk." Peeta said very politely.

I just rolled my eyes. This may become the longest dinner ever.

Once we had dinner and dessert, and listened to Effie's rambling, we were finally allowed to go up to our rooms and get ready for bed. All I really wanted to do was talk to Peeta then go to sleep.

Peeta stood up first then thanked Effie and Haymitch for both of us before leading me out of the room. Once we were out of their sight, he grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers again. I just smiled with him again.

"Even I have to admit it. That was the worst dinner ever. We'll the food was perfect, but it was incredibly awkward." Peeta spoke as we loaded onto the elevator.

I nodded with agreement, "I'm sort of just glad I didn't kill Haymitch."

He chuckled at this then asked, "Do you want to go to the roof with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Trust me it'll be perfect."

"Okay, I trust you. Let's go."

Peeta led me to a staircase I didn't know existed.

After walking up two flights of stairs we reached the roof. I gasped at the sight of it. It was absolutely beautiful! There must have been a thousand flowers, lilacs, roses, tuplips, and almost any other imaginable flower!

"You like?" Peeta asked chuckling at my expression.

"It's gorgeous. This is perfect." I exclaimed.

"I found this place one day when I couldn't sleep. I don't know if we're supposed to be up here though."

"I can keep a secret."

"Good because I think we should start coming up here when we're supposed to be in training."

"Perfect." I say smiling before dragging Peeta over to the bench. I then grabbed the cushions that were on the bench and put them on the ground so we could sit across from one another.

Peeta and I both sat down and we started talking. It was so easy. After a while I lie down and put my head on a cushion. Peeta lie down too, so I moved and lie my head on his chest. We stayed like that until we fell asleep.

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This by far my favorite chapter! I liked last chapter too, but this is my favorite! I hope you like it and don't want to kill me at the end.

Thank you **dauntlessquiddich, **my sister, for editing. She changed her username so make sure to read her stories! They are Divergent stories so read them please!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything.

**Haymitch's Point of View**

Oh how I love making Katniss squirm. Today's the day I poison President Snow, but to pass time I make fun of her and Peeta every chance I get. Peeta doesn't seem to care that much, he just stands there keeping Katniss from strangling me. I wouldn't be surprised if Katniss killed me when I killed Snow. Right now I'm going over the plan with Plutarch one more time.

"Tell it to me in a list one more time." Plutarch demanded again.

"Walk up to President Snow and start an easy conversation. I then have two glasses filled, one with the poison for Snow and regular alcohol for-" I began before getting interrupted.

"No no no! I told you. Your glass is going to have any non-alcoholic beverage in it. You have to be sober. That means no drinking today!"

"Are you kidding? I've already had some drinks today though."

"Well, no more. You need to have the clearest mind possible for his to succeed."

"Fine. Anyways, then I give the poison to Snow and the other glass I drink. Then I leave the scene saying I need to go speak to my tributes. Then I make sure to get Peeta and Katniss and go to one of their room's where we will be talking about the Games."

"Correct, except for that you didn't tell me where you and Snow will be drinking."

"Right, I ask if I can speak to the President about my tributes, I will be sneaking a flask with the poison in it inside my coat so in case the peacekeepers insist on making sure the drinks are safe I will be alright. When it's time to leave I will tell the peacekeepers I was told that Snow wanted to be alone for a few minutes to look at something quickly and that in five minutes he will be available, which should be long enough for the poison to work."

"Wow Haymitch. You actually listened for once. That was perfect. Just please remember, NO DRINKING!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I hear you. I won't drink. I promise." As I promised I crossed my fingers behind my back though. There is no way in hell I'm going this long without alcohol running through my bloodstream.

I waved goodbye to Plutarch and walked over to the elevator so I could go up to my room and grab a flask to put the poison in and another to drink throughout he day. I just need to hope Plutarch doesn't test the levels of alcohol in my blood. I'm sure I'll be fine, it shouldn't matter anyways, I live my life on liquid.

After grabbing the flasks I went to Peeta's room. I think I'm going to knock, because God only knows what him and Katniss may be doing. I knocked in his door and after not getting answer I knocked again. No answer so I just opened the door and said "You couldn't ever tell me to go away?!" But no one was there. I guess their in Katniss' room.

I knocked on Katniss' door and when I didn't get an answer I just opened the door to see that no one was there either! Where the hell are these kids?

I walked over to Effie's room and knocked on the door. She opened a minute later and as soon as she opened she said, "Haymitch. So... great to see you. How can I help you?"

"Cut the sarcasm. Where are Katniss and Peeta?" I say.

"Peeta said they were going to a special place to talk. We shouldn't bother them."

"Yeah, to talk. He meant make-out without any interruptions."

"In any case leave them alone." Effie scolded me.

I just walked away without saying another word. As I walked past the door that went to the roof I saw the door wasn't all the way closed. Is makes sense, barely anyone knew where this door led, so I guess they were up on the roof.

I opened the door and as I got closer to the top of the stairs I began to hear groans and moans. "Yup, they are definitely up here." I say to myself.

I opened the door on top of the stairs the rest of the way, it was already cracked open, to see Peeta on top of Katniss in a pretty hot and heavy make-out session. I cleared my throat and the two pulled apart very, very quickly.

"What do we owe this delight, Haymitch?" Katniss grumbled.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about tonight's tribute interviews, but before we do many thing else, Peeta, put on a shirt and Katniss, fix your shirt and hair." I responded before turning around so I didn't have to watch them fix their appearances.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Peeta asked. Katniss still seems very mad at me. We are a lot alike in that way, we bin hold one hell of a grudge.

"As you two know, I'm poisoning Snow tonight. I need the two of you to act completly normal. I need to inform you of the part of my plan you're involved with." I told them.

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Katniss asked. I seem to have her attention now.

"I'm not telling you the details, but when I come get you two we are going to come upstairs to Katniss' room as soon as possible. I mean the second I get you we run. You guys stay in your own corner and away from everyone else as much as possible. We are then going to come up here and talk about whatever we want, but we need to be talking about strategies for tomorrow if anyone comes near us. Got it?" I asked and they both nodded. "In that case, see you later. Be safe." I teased as I left the two of them in the room alone.

I went back to my room and drank, and drank. What Plutarch doesn't know won't hurt him.

A few hours later I was dressed up and ready to begin the plan. I'm sort of nervous about this. If something goes wrong, his is going to blow up in my face.

I decided to go talk to Katniss and Peeta quickly before anything else happens. I'll start with Peeta.

"Hey Peeta." I greeted him as I walked into his dressing room where his prep team was preparing him for his interview.

"Hello Haymitch. Is there something you need?" Peeta responded sounding a little confused.

"I just wanted to tell you that you'll be fine. I'm not even sure if their going to end up making you go on stage at all." I told him once the prep team left to give us privacy for a few minutes.

"Okay, just come and get me when it's time. I'll go wait in Katniss' dressing room with her so you can get us both at once."

"Yeah, that's why you're going to wait in her dressing room." I teased before heading out the door and informing the prep team hat they should finish up with Peeta.

I then walked one door over to Katniss' dressing room.

"Hello Sweetheart." I greeted her.

"Screw you." She responded.

"So nice to see you too. Anyways I'm not here to make fun of you. I just wanted to let you know that Peeta will be here soon to tell you what I told him and he will stay in here with you. Just remember what I told you."

"I will."

"Okay, we'll I'm off. Wish me luck."

"Good luck Haymitch."

I then walked out of her dressing room and closed the door behind me.

I walked up to President Snow's office and was stopped by peacekeepers who wanted to know what I was doing. Here I go.

"I'm her to speak to the President. I would like to speak to him about my tributes."

"What are the glasses for?" One of the peacekeepers replied to me.

"I figured we could toast to another year of the games." I smoothly answered.

The peacekeeper them let me into Snow's office.

"Hello President Snow. How are you?" I ask.

"Haymitch Abernathy, I'm fine. What do I owe this visit?"

"I figured I would tell you a little bit about my tributes this year, then we could toast to another year of the games."

"What would you like to tell me about Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark?"

"They are shaping up to be two of the best tributes District 12 has ever seen! Katniss is amazing with a bow and arrow and Peeta is one of the strongest tributes in history."

"I'm impressed that you're so excited about them, but I've been told that they barely ever show up to training."

"They don't need it." I reply confidently before taking a deep breath and pouring alcohol from each flask into the glasses. Wait! Which included poison and which didn't?! I don't remember, maybe drinking wasn't the best idea... Oh well. I think it was this flask which I poured into this glass.

I handed President Snow the glass I believed was poisoned and grabbed my own.

"Here's to another year of the Capitol and the Hunger Games." I say.

We then raise our glasses and drink.

**A/N: **I don't want to say anything except that I will update soon, but the more reviews the sooner the update. In other words PLEASE REVIEW! ?￢ﾝﾤ️


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back. I really like the first little part of this chapter that is in Haymitch's point of view, it was a lot if fun to write! The rest of it I don't think is my best work, but I still like it! Sorry for the lack of Everlark.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own The Hunger Games, but my birthday is in two days so check back on August 14 ;)

**Haymitch's Point of View**

Wait! Which included poison and which didn't?! I don't remember, maybe drinking wasn't the best idea... Oh well. I think it was this flask which I poured into this glass.

I handed President Snow the glass I believed was poisoned and grabbed my own.

"Here's to another year of the Capitol and the Hunger Games." I say.

We then raise our glasses and drink.

I immediately felt weird. That means I drank the poison. Well maybe it's just I haven't had enough to drink today. After a minute the room started spinning though and I could barely hear President Snow say "Haymitch? Haymitch! Are you okay?" before everything goes black.

**Katniss' Point of View**

What's that? Oh, it's an announcement being made. I'm a little scared about what it may say because Haymitch was supposed to have grabbed Peeta and I by now.

Caesar Flickerman's voice came onto the speaker "The interviews have been delayed, and the games will be also because of an emergency with one of our mentors. Thank you and please be aware of other announcements."

"Well we now know that Haymitch screwed up. It doesn't surprise me though." I say to Peeta.

"Yeah, let's go find Effie. Maybe she can take us to the hospital. I'm pretty sure that's where Haymitch is. I'm sure he hasn't died, he has enough alcohol in his body that a little poison shouldn't kill him." Peeta responded.

We then walked over to the elevator and headed up to Effie's room. When we knocked on the door she immediately opened it and began saying "We are heading to the hospital. Haymitch hasn't died, but has been poisoned and we need to check in him. Damn I thought may die." She muttered the last sentence under her breath so I think I'm the only one who caught it, which caused me to chuckle.

"Neither of us are really worried about him. The alcohol should cushion the blow of the poison to his brain, not that he has a lot of working brain left. I'm pretty sure most of that thing shut down three-thousand drinks ago." I tell Effie.

Peeta quickly covers for me so I don't get in trouble, "Katniss just meant that we are sure Haymitch will be fine."

"Yes well, we should go check on him now." Effie said.

We walked out of the room and went to the hospital section of the building. It was on the first floor, the first floor was where the training area, dining rooms, and medical rooms were.

We went to the hospital and were given directions to visit Haymitch.

As soon as we got to his room I looked at the white board, which said who his nurse, doctor, and goals for the day. Of course Haymitch's goal said "Wake up," because he was in a coma. I read the nurse's name, Terry and went to go find her.

"I'm looking for Terry." I say to a women with red hair and glasses sitting at one of the chairs in the nurse's station.

"That would be me. Are you here for Haymitch?" She tells me.

"Yeah. I just was wondering if you could tell me what's happened to him and what the plan was as far as treatment."

"He is in a coma due to an unknown poison that he drank through a glass of wine. We aren't sure how it got there though. We also don't know how he got the poison, because when we did a blood test it isn't known what the poison is. We are just waiting for him to wake up before making any other decisions."

"Thank you." I say before walking back into Haymitch's room.

I repeat what the nurse told me to Effie and Peeta before grabbing Peeta and telling Effie we should go back to the interview area to find out more about the postponing of the Games. She agrees and we walk off.

**Peeta's Point of View**

I'm really glad that Haymitch is alright. He annoys the crap out of me sometimes, but I think deep down he really cares about Katniss and I. I know that I can't complain that much about Haymitch. He doesn't tease me like he does Katniss. I think Katniss is glad that he's okay too, even though he is a lot harder on her than me.

After we walked out of his room earlier Effie was told that Haymitch was already making progress and should wake up any time now. Once he wakes up and we are sure he is fine the games are going to have to go back into progress. We will do our interviews than go to the arena the next morning. I really do wonder why he screwed up. And how. The plan was supposed to work!

Right now I'm in my bedroom with Katniss sleeping beside me. I just woke up and I'm going to get dressed to check on Haymitch. After thinking a minute I decide to leave a note for Katniss and let her sleep for longer. I just grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a plain brown shirt from the huge wardrobe the Capitol provided each tribute.

Once I got dressed I left a note for Katniss which read:

"_Katniss,_

_I just went to talk to Effie and check on Haymitch. I'll see you soon. _

_~Peeta"_

I didn't think I needed to make it any longer. She just needs to know why I'm not there when she wakes up.

I walk down the hall to Effie's room and knock. She walks out, already in her insane clothes with her hair and makeup done.

"Peeta, dear. Come in. Is all well?" She asks.

"I'm fine. Just wanted to know if you've gotten any other report on Haymitch." I tell her.

"No. Not since last night. You are allowed to see him if you'd like."

"I think I will. Thank you."I say before walking out of the room and toward the elevator.

Once I finished the trip to the hospital unit and walked into Haymitch's room I noticed something was different than yesterday. The door was open and it appeared that four different nurses were with him. I leaned against the wall to hear one finish saying, "-And I walked in to see him gasping for air as he woke up."

Haymitch woke up?! Well that's great news. I knocked in the door and walked in. Haymitch had a tube attached to his nose giving him oxygen and a second IV in his arm, but but other than that he looked the same as last night. Well and the fact his eyes were open.

"Peeta. What the hell are you doing here?" Haymitch asked.

"You should really relax. It can't be good for your recovery. And I woke up early and was going to check on you." I told him.

"I mean why aren't you getting ready for the games to start? Did they really cancel them to make sure I was alright? That's so nice."

"No, they just pushed them back until you woke up. Most likely now that you are awake the games will begin tomorrow and the interviews will be tonight. That means you need to come up with a new plan. Fast." I tell him.

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. If anyone has something they'd like to see happen or ideas please PM me or review your idea!

So I hope you enjoyed and please review what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So this chapter was the most fun chapter to write of all time! It's sort of lighter then what has been happening, I thought we needed a bit if a break. Plus we've got some really good Everlark things going on ;)

Thanks **dauntlessquiddich **for editing.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything.

**Haymitch's Point of View**

What to do? What to do? Peeta did just make an excellent point. If the games are still on I almost died for nothing. I'm sure Effie almost had a field day when she thought I died, but the rest of the mentors would have missed me and so would the rebels. The rebels need me.

"Peeta! Let me go!" I yelled attempting to get out of the hospital bed.

"Whoa. Whoa. I think your still drunk. Lay down. There's no reason for you to get up." Peeta said pushing me back down.

"The rebels need me though. If not your going to need to go into the arena. I can't let any of you go into the arena and get killed. Well except for Katniss. I could sort of go without the bitch."

"Hey! Hey! Take it easy. That is my girlfriend your talking about."

"You made it official? I figured you were friends with benefits or something."

"No. We haven't made it official, but I think that she knows. Oh and by the way we haven't had sex so you can get that look off your face."

"Sorry. I just figured because of the positions I have caught you two in."

"I'm leaving now. Goodbye Haymitch." Peeta said before waving his hand and leaving before I could take another shot at him.

After sitting alone for a few minutes I decided that I needed to talk to Plutarch. He would probably have an idea. And alcohol. I'm going insane for something to drink. You know what I have a better idea.

I hit the nurse button and as soon as Terry came in I said, "Do you have rubbing alcohol?"

"Yes, but I'm not giving you any without a good reason. So start talking. I've heard about your alcohol addiction." She responded. I didn't know my love of drinks was known around the area.

"I want to... clean my thermometer." I say pointing to the thermometer sitting on the counter.

"You know I could do that for you." She says raising her eyebrows.

"Just let me do it!"

"Fine, but I don't want not hear you complain."

"What do I have to complain about? I'm cleaning a thermometer!"

"Uh hu. Sure you are. Don't guzzle it. I honestly wouldn't recommend drinking it at all, but when you do take little sips."

I chuckled as she walked away to get my rubbing alcohol. I wonder if she actually believes I'm going to drink it.

She walked back in and put a little cup if it on the table next to my bed.

"That's it? It isn't even one sip!" I yell. Wait she shouldn't know I'm drinking it. "I mean, will this be enough?"

"Yes. I shouldn't give you any seeing I know what your going to do with it." Terry tells me.

"Fine. Fine. Thanks for this." I say. She nods and leaves the room. I guzzle the little cup in one sip, just as I expected.

I already felt better as soon as I felt the alcohol burn my throat. Well now I think it's time for a nap. I soon slipped into sleep.

**Katniss' Point of View**

I woke up when I heard the door open. I saw Peeta come back into his room. Wait his room! I looked around then remembered neither of us wanted to be alone so I joined him last night.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" He asked me.

"Better than I have in a long time. Where were you?" I asked him.

"Visiting Haymitch. He seemed very interested in our relationship."

"Relationship?"

"Umm yeah." He began scratching the back if his neck, "I may have called you my girlfriend to him. I'm sorry if you don't want that! It just sort of slipped out."

"It's absolutely fine. I would really love that."

"Really?" He asked and I just nodded.

He walked over to the bed and kissed me. I automatically deepened the kiss, slipping my arms around his neck as he moved to straddle me. I don't know how much time passed before I pulled on his shirt, which he took as a sign to take it off. He them looked at me for permission before pulling my shirt off too, I was wearing a cami under the shirt I was wearing. Peeta then put his hands on my waist, pushing the cami up, causing about two inches of my tomcat to be exposed. We heard a knock on the door.

"Peeta. It's Effie. Can I come in?" We heard Effie say as we scramble to put our shirts back on. Once I was back in bed pretending to sleep and Peeta had his shirt on he walked over to the door.

"Hello Effie. We need to be quiet. Katniss couldn't sleep last night so I invited her I'm here this morning to see if me rubbing her back could case her to sleep and it worked." I lied.

"Of course. I just wanted to make sure Haymitch was fine this morning.

"Yep, he was good. I think he will be able to get moving soon." I say referencing to when he attempted to throw himself out of bed.

"Good. Good. I guess I will speak to you later. There will be a mandatory meeting for all tributes later today I'm the training space. I will escort you there so don't try to leave without me. Oh, and Peeta."

"Yes Effie?"

"Your shirt is on backwards. Be sure to fix that at some point." She says before closing the door.

I just stood there for a second freaking out a little. She knows about the fact Katniss and I are supposed to act as star-crossed lovers, but I don't know if I want her to know that Katniss and I are in a real relationship.

I then walked over to my bed and told Katniss that we should go eat breakfast after changing. To my surprise she had another idea.

"We can just grab some fruit on our way to see Haymitch." She said.

"Your interested in seeing Haymitch? I thought you didn't want to see him as he was being a pain in the ass." I reacted.

"Well since Effie just interrupted us, I'm sort of more mad at her than Haymitch right now."

"Okay, let's get ready than go." I tell her.

Katniss went into the bathroom to get changed into the clothes she brought to my room last nigh and I flipped my shirt so it was facing forward.

Once we were ready I grabbed her hand and we walked to the elevator to go to the dining a couple pieces of fruit.

After getting the fruit we walked to the hospital, still holding hands, and right into Haymitch's room without knocking. We probably should've knocked because he looked like he was having a mental breakdown. Tears were streaming down his face and he was trying to lick drops out of a small cup.

"Umm Haymitch? Are you okay?" I ask.

"More! More!" He yelled.

"Really Haymitch?! How the hell did you get your hands in this?" Katniss asks after smelling the cup. I'm assuming it was alcohol.

"I tricked the nurse into giving it to me. And have you two ever heard of knocking?!" He asked.

"Have you?" Katniss shoots back.

"Touché. By the way, Sweetheart. Have you looked at your neck this morning? It looks like someone had some fun this morning." He said winking at me. Katniss ran over to the mirror to see a trail of hickeys across her neck and collarbones. She glared at me.

"Oops." Was the only response I had.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed! I would love it if I got some reviews. Thank everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **So here's a new chapter! Thank you to all my readers, whether you review/ follow/ favorite or not. I love you all!

Thank you **dauntlessquiddich **for editing!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own The Hunger Games.

**Katniss' Point of View**

After the incident with Haymitch is morning Peeta and I went back to his room to cover up my neck. I may or may not have slapped him before going back to my room to put on a dress with a turtleneck. After changing I went back to Peeta's room. In a few minutes Effie should come and get us to go to the meeting about what we will be doing about the games.

Peeta and I were sitting on the couch talking when we heard a knock on the door. Peeta yelled, "It's open Effie!"

To our surprise Plutarch Heavensebee opened the door and walked in. Peeta and I both stood up and walked over to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to tell you to come with me. Both of you. We need to get out of here. But first put this on." He tells us before giving us both masks and large hats. We both put them on and he put one before we followed him to a underground train station, which he referred to as a Subway station. Once we were I the train he began explaining what was happening.

"We are heading to District 13, Haymitch told me that he explained to you that there is in deed a District 13 and that we have meetings for the rebellion there. I'm sure he also told you that the symbol for the rebellion is a mockingjay. Haymitch is the mockingjay. Without our mockingjay, we are nothing. I have nothing to do besides get the two of you out of there and work from there. You guys are like baby mockingjays, you can become leaders, symbols, anything for the rebellion also! That is up to you though, I'm not sure how much you want to be apart of this. We are going to District 13 now because no one will be able to find us. Right now our priority is to keep you safe." Plutarch explains.

Peeta interjects saying, "Shouldn't getting Haymitch healthy again be your priority?"

"No. He's an old, drunken man who probably doesn't have many years left anyway, we need to train new rebels."

"Yes, I understand, but I happen to care about Haymitch's recovery! What's going to happen with that! Plus, does Haymitch even know that we are with you?"

"There are rebels disguised in the Capitol to take care of him, Peeta! Just drop it! But, no. He doesn't know you are with me. He doesn't need to know either."

"Fine. We go to District 13. Got it. Let's go Katniss. We are going somewhere else on this subway. We need to talk." Peeta says to me snapping me out of my trance. I nod then follow him to another section of the train.

"I can't believe him!" Peeta snaps.

I didn't know what to do to calm him down so I just placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"To calm you down. It'll be fine. Haymitch is getting better already, we just need to help these people come up with a new way to stop the games." I say.

"How are you so calm?"

"I'm no longer worried about Haymitch. That helps a lot."

"How, and why, aren't you worried about him."

"He's started having alcohol withdrawals. I'm sure he will be fine." Peeta chuckled as I said that.

We then just sat down on the hard seats and I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. He just wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

**Effie's Point of View**

Well, I should go get my little tributes now. We need to go to the meeting together. I'm quite excited to see what this meeting will bring. Normally I don't care about the tributes and am loyal to the Capitol, but I have grown quite fond of Katniss and Peeta. I really wouldn't like to see either one of them get murdered.

I straightened my dress and fixed my hair, them walked down the hall to Peeta's room. Maybe Katniss will still be there and I can get them both now.

"Peeta!" I say knocking on the door. I got no answer so I knocked again. Still no answer. I then just open the door to see an empty room. It looks the same as it did this morning, but no Peeta or Katniss. They are probably just in Katniss' room, right?

I walk over to Katniss' room and repeat the actions I did at Peeta's. When I get no response and walk in I see an empty room. It looks very similar to the other. I then begin to get scared, before figuring that they must just be with Haymitch.

I am a little worried about them. I did tell them when I would need them, but it just must be a misunderstanding and they are with their mentor right? I guess I'll find out. Then I start walking to the elevator, then to the hospital wing, then to Haymitch's room.

**Haymitch's Point of View**

I hear a knock on my hospital door and yell for the person to come in, figuring it was someone bringing me food. I see Effie standing there and say, "Never mind. I think I need to sleep."

"Now Haymitch. That isn't anyway to treat your company. I wouldn't be here if this wasn't important so give me a few minutes." Effie says, always thinking of manners.

"If I must." I say sitting up slightly.

"Katniss and Peeta are missing." She blurts out.

"What do you mean missing? I'm sure their fine. Now why don't you eh a dear and so get me a glass of something. I don't care what it is, but I need it now. So get me a shot of something."

"Absolutely not. I will not feed into your stupid addiction. Now help me find our tributes!"

"Okay. Okay." I say. Them it dawns on me what she said. "WAIT THEIR MISSING? As in you can't find them? What type of escort loses their children?"

"What type if mentor lets me lose them?"

"The same one that's in the hospital because he got poisoned attempting to poison the president, then tricked the nurse into letting him drink rubbing alcohol, then didn't listen when the children he's mentoring's escort comes and tells him the kids are lost and asks her to bring him shots." I say. I know that I'm going to have to get out of here and help Effie find them though.

"You know what Effie? You are going to help me sneak out if this place."

**A/N: **Haymitch's second to last quote (the long one where he states everything he's screwed up) is my favorite part of this chapter and one of my favorite lines in the story! What was your favorite part? Tell me in a review! (Hint. Hint)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey guys! How are you? I worked really hard on this chapter, and am quite proud of it. I hope you like it too!

Thanks **dauntlessquiddich **for editing!

**Disclaimer- **Why do I even need to put one of these. In case there is any confusion I don't own the Hunger Games!

**Haymitch's Point of View**

"What do you mean I'm going to help you sneak out?! The nurses are going to know your gone so it's not going to work." Effie says.

"That's why we are going to SNEAK out. They won't know I'm gone until it's too late." I say.

"Well I am not helping you. I love Peeta and Katniss, but I'm not getting fired for saving them."

"Instead, you'll probably going to get fired for losing them." I point out.

"Fine. What do I need to do?" Effie says after thinking for a few moments.

I lean forward and whisper my plan in her ear. She groans as she find out what she's getting herself into.

**Katniss' Point of View**

Peeta still seems pretty pissed at Plutarch. I don't blame him, I'm pretty pissed too, but for once the roles are reversed- I'm calming him down instead of him calming me down.

Plutarch came back in, "I'm bringing you guys back. I just got a call saying that someone saw me sneak you guys out so we are going back in pretending we were just talking." We wasn't that a change of events.

Soon we were back. Neither Peeta or I got any of the answers we wanted, which sucks but whatever. We are back so I guess that it uncomplicated things a little. Peeta grabbed my hand and we walked back inside, past the hospital unit, where we saw something we never thought we'd see, and we never what to see again.

Effie was standing in the doorway of the unit in nothing but a bra and underwear. She was crying saying something along the lines of "I need my clothes and they are with that beast!" And pointing towards some other man's room.

Peeta grabbed my arm and pointed at Haymitch sneaking out, all the nurses were in the other man's room, so he was able to break free. I think he forgot that he was wearing a hospital gown and his ass was sticking out of the back though.

Effie saw that Haymitch escaped and just ran off, I think that she forgot that she wasn't wearing a whole lot as well because the two of them were both just walking casually once they were out of view.

"I wonder why they needed him to escape now." Peeta whispered I my ear, I got chills all over as his warm breath tickled my skin and was at loss for words so I just nodded.

At this point I think Effie and Haymitch saw us because Effie was pointing, so we walked over to them.

"Hey guys. Nice escape. And Haymitch, I would say nice ass, but I wouldn't want to lie to you." I say. Peeta just rolled his eyes and said, "So why was now the time you decided to escape?"

Haymitch just stood there, not saying anything. Effie's eyes were wide. She spoke, "Where were you guys?"

"Just outside." I say.

"Haymitch, are you alright?" Effie asks. She doesn't sound too concerned, I think she was just trying to use her manners.

"Can't. Breathe. Help. Me. Please." He stutters out shortly before he passed out and his body fell to the floor.

Everything else for the next ten minutes were pretty much blank. I was on autopilot following the paramedics back to hospital. After a while we were told that Haymitch was beginning to have a heart attack due to the surprise of something (they didn't know we were ever "missing" as Haymitch would say) and that the fact that he still has poison in his system played a part in him getting sick. We were also told that he wouldn't wake up until tomorrow so we should get back to our daily activities, which meant allowing Effie to bring us to the meeting.

"Effie I love the fact you are so comfortable with your body, but would you mind putting your clothes back on?" I ask.

"I'm not wearing my clothes?!" She shrieked before running off to find them and get dressed.

Peeta and I both stood there chuckling, waiting for her to get back. Peeta starts placing light kisses around my ear, and I turn and place my lips over his. After a moment he goes to deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue into my mouth and placing his hands on my waist. I threw my arms up and around his neck, playing with the hairs on the back if his neck.

Before anything else could happen Effie came back and cleared her throat, "Umm we need to go. Now."

"I think that's the first time I've heard her not use manner." Peeta whispered to me before grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. I couldn't help but blush a little when this happened, we don't normally show much affection when we know a lot of people around, but today sure changes that with that kiss and now holding hands to meet the other tributes and game makers.

**Effie's Point of View **

I notice Katniss and Peeta holding hands behind me as we walk to the meeting. Haymitch told me that we were going to advertise the two as "Star-Crossed Lovers" but I didn't realize that the two were actually into each other. They sure seemed it, and if they were acting them were pretty damn good actors.

Thinking about Haymitch reminds me, he's annoying as hell. I know it sounds mean, but why couldn't have the poison killed him?! I would make everything so much easier! I can't stand Haymitch!

"Oh we are here. Remember smile for the game makers, they ultimately decide how hard it is for you in the arena." I say to my tributes.

I turn to see them both stills sulking, "Smile! Especially you Katniss. Haymitch told me to make sure I make you look as good as possible, because he says you are very unlikable."

"Gee thanks. What next, Haymitch has a way of making life hell for me." Katniss states, clearly annoyed, but I ignore it and lead them into the room. All of the other Districts are already ready. We must be late due to me having to find my clothes then having ton stop Katniss and Peeta from making babies in the middle of the hospital wing hallway.

We take our seat in the back of the room when I see Seneca Crane come forward and take his place at the podium. "Welcome." He greets us.

He then continues, "I'm here to inform you of what we are doing for the annual Hunger Games, due to an emergency involving our beloved mentor, Haymitch, they were postponed. Now that we are sure he is fine we can prepare for the games. I have a few announcements, but I will start with the most normal ones. Tonight we will have tribute interviews to make up for the lost ones. Tomorrow the games will begin. There's no point in putting them off any longer." I sigh as he says this, I have grown so fond of Katniss and Peeta and wish to keep them around as long as possible, but they will be sent off soon anyways so it makes no difference.

"We have also decided to have a few rule changes. Due to the postponing we decided to take that as a sign that this should be a special year, there may be two victors. As long as they are from the same district, they may both be crowned victor." As he says this I breathe a sigh of relief. Both of them can make it out. I hear a few gasps from other Districts and smile. I'm glad that it's possible that not all but one tribute will need to be killed. I look over a Katniss and Peeta. He kissed her cheek, them top of her head, then forehead, then they share a quick kiss on the lips. The two were also smiling for a moment, probably with thoughts of being able live together and not have to part with one another when at least one of them dies.

"We have one more major change. This is going to affect every person in the Capitol, but President Snow insists, so we must go with it. The escorts of the tributes, must also go to the games. They will need to fight as well. They will be treated the same as every other tribute. This is due to some problems we have been having with the escorts over stepping their duties and disobeying the Capitol. I'm sorry to those of you who have been loyal. So everyone must go and get ready for tonight. As I said before, only two tributes may make it out alive, those two must be from the same District, but may be a tribute and tribute or escort and tribute. Thank you." As he finishes the only thing I can think is, "Oh Crap."

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought by leaving a review below! If anyone has any suggestions, they would be appreciated. Next chapter will be the tribute interviews!


End file.
